


实验

by hhkillua



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EC  AU  ABO（我什么时候正经过，别报期望）当然是甜文啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	实验

OMEGA抑制剂的研发进入瓶颈期，无论是改变配方还是配比，实验效果都不尽如意，达不到设定的预期值。研究项目组的教授Charles和助手Hank已经快一个月没有好好休息过了，Hank开始变得疲惫又暴躁，Charles把他推出实验室，放他三天假。

Charles在实验室里翻看着实验记录，仔细查找造成失误和偏差的数据，准备第一百次重新制作配方。

星期五的实验楼基本没什么人，等Charles举起试管记录下新的抑制剂配方时，已经过去了八个小时。

终于停下思路的Charles突然觉得实验室里闷热无比，口干舌燥，他正准备去打杯水时，发现双腿发软得根本站不起身。他皱眉楞了一下，才想起居然已经到了每月一次的发情期，忙得完全忘了还有这茬事。

Charles双唇嘟起想了一会，眉头舒展开，拿出一张新的实验记录表。

***

Erik对天发誓他再也不会在实验楼里面找洗手间。千篇一律的走廊，所有的房间门看起来都一模一样，连个标识都没有。  
人有三急，他现在是真的非常紧急，怒气蹭蹭往上冒，快步转过各种拐角，终于见到一个不起眼的小标识时，Erik已经在脑海里把Emma痛骂了无数遍，他再也不会听他那巧言的秘书说出资方怎么能不去看看项目进展这种鬼话。

浑身舒畅的从洗手间出来，面对三条走廊，Erik已经没有了脾气。选了左边那条，不紧不慢的走着。会议什么的就交给Emma收拾好了。

工作日的实验楼居然没人？正想着，一股甜腻浓郁的味道从空中飘来。一个Omega，一个未被标记的Omega。Erik原本放松的神经顿时绷紧，他的自制力一向非常强韧，不应该会受到诱惑，可这个Omega的味道出奇的好闻，薄荷般辛辣却又如香草般甜美，正中他的鼠蹊处，这非常危险。

Erik脑袋一团浆糊的追寻味道来到一间掩着门的实验室。他轻轻推开门，甘甜温暖的味道迎面而来，那个好闻的Omega穿着白大褂坐在实验桌前，手里摆弄着滴管。  
“你发情了。”Erik不知道为什么要讲话，声音低沉暗哑，充满威胁，对着一个Omega。  
对方转过身，一双蓝眼湿润而惊愕。  
“哇哦，一个Alpha。”对方惊喜的上下打量着Erik，声音柔软悠然。  
老天，他真的很好闻。声音也好听。长得也漂亮。  
Erik想着，我完蛋了。

***

就在Erik已经开始神游幻想着和这个Omega一起做各种不可描述的事情时，Omega讲话了。

“名字？”  
“Erik。”  
对方低着头，在一张纸上写着什么。  
“年龄？”  
“30。”  
“身高？”  
“6英尺。”  
“有没有伴侣？”  
“没有。”

Charles记录着数据，抬起头，笑容满面看着前方这个高大的Alpha。  
“老天，Erik，你是个如此完美的Alpha，怎么会没有伴侣。”  
Erik迷茫地盯着Omega，差点就要脱口而出你做我的伴侣怎么样。

Charles向Erik招手。  
“Erik，过来坐下。”  
Erik觉得他今天肯定是着了魔，做什么事都没过脑子。  
他在Omega旁边的实验椅坐下。近距离看着这个Omega，蓝汪汪的眼睛，巧克力色的微长卷发，月牙白的脸颊和脖子上泛着殷红，有点汗湿的卷发贴在额头，浑身的热气粘腻着信息素，好闻得一塌糊涂。Erik觉得自己的裤头已经开始发紧。  
最后他终于瞄见了对方白大褂口袋处的胸牌，Xavier。

Charles好笑的看着Erik打量着自己。Erik的味道好闻到不可思议，冷冽如暴风雨却又柔和如雨后的青草，正中他的大脑扁桃核，非常喜欢。  
Charles看到Erik瞥向他的胸口，抢先一步说道，“Charles，叫我Charles。”  
Erik点点头，没说话，墨绿色的眼睛牢牢盯着他。

两人对视着，谁也不想中断连接。

最终是Charles眨眨眼，侧过头，看向实验表格，写着些什么。  
Erik看着Charles浮着薄汗的侧颈，喘气急促起来，这个毫无防备的处于发情期的Omega居然就这样在一个无伴侣的Alpha的面前暴露自己的结合腺，还能比这更糟糕吗？

Charles回过头，看向Erik。  
“Erik，我正在进行一个实验。我需要你的帮忙。”  
Erik依旧沉浸在对Charles的侧颈想象里，完全没听到他在说什么，回过神，发现Charles已经跨坐在他大腿上，双手扶在他的双肩上。  
老天，确实还能更糟糕点。

Erik下意识的抚上Charles的后腰，怕他坐不稳。微微仰起头，望进那一汪碧蓝。  
“我现在闻起来怎么样？”  
“嗯？”依旧处于懵逼状态的Erik觉得大脑严重缺氧。  
“如果要你给我的味道打分，你打几分？满分十分。”  
“十分。”Erik立刻马上即刻毫不犹豫的说道。  
Charles甜甜一笑。  
“很好，我们从一毫升的剂量开始。”

TBC ？ AND ？


End file.
